ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Phantasms (episode)
Images I added some images to this article since I had them on my computer. I think the page looks nicer with a few pictures. If the formatting bugs anyone, let me know and I will fix it. - Defunctzombie 03:44, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Data sleeps ? I just saw this episode for the first time and was shocked to see Data sleeping. Not to mention him using his uniform in lieu of pyjamas. Doesn't this clash with other well-documented facts about Data ? Are they not many episodes where we are told he does not/needs not sleep ? I smell inconsistency here. Of course one can come up with some justification, e.g., say that since Data was doing some research on dreams at the time, he has to run a "program for sleep" in order to run his program for dreams. But the question of sleep/no sleep deserves at least a comment. What shocked me is that the episode itself provides no such comment/explanation and let me experience a strong feeling of inconsistency. PhS 10:49, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :It didn't need too. Data's dream subroutine had been written into his programming by Dr. Soong all along, with the intention that it activate at a certain point in Data's development. We see it get discovered by being accidentally activated early in . --OuroborosCobra talk 11:06, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks for the info! But what about the pyjamas?PhS Engineering Warp Core How come the "new warp core" is back to normal in the following episodes. I thought all they had to do at the end was replace a plasma conduit or something (one of those red pipes). :I know it returns in an alternate reality in "Parallels", but I was sort of thinking the same thing. The most likely explanation I can think of is that the producers liked the old version better. Removed nitpick about Spot's gender *Data mentions that Spot is a male when he reminds Worf of certain requirements for Spot's care as it's established in that Spot's actually a female. Including the fact she gave birth to a litter of kittens in --TribbleFurSuit 17:04, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::*''Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers' music video "Don't Come Around Here No More" from 1985 portrayed a final scene with Lewis Carroll's Alice being eaten as a cake, much like Data's dream of eating Deanna Troi as a cake.'' :Possibly goes on the tributes page? — Morder 08:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Cake Could we get an image of Troi as a cake?- JustPhil 00:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Knife In the last scene, I think Data is holding the cake knife upside-down as he goes to cut into the cake Troi made. 22:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like he's holding the knife normal to me. The angle of the handle where the blade connects is correct. Even if it was upside-down it makes no difference. — Morder (talk) 22:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC)